Nunca te olvidaré
by Russian Psycho 3
Summary: Ivan había conseguido ser feliz con otra persona pero, ¿estará condenado a vivir con la soledad para siempre? [One-shot]


**¡Privet! Éste es mi primer fic, por lo tanto soy una novata en estos lares. Realmente es la segunda vez que lo subo ya que hubo ciertos "problemas técnicos". Solamente espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis si se puede hacerlo, claro. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**

Normal **= Diálogo**

_Cursiva _**= Acción**

* * *

Allí estabas, corriendo hacia la libertad pero no sabías que ese sería tu fin. En cuanto te dije que el Muro había caído no te lo pensaste dos veces, estúpido. ¿No veías la realidad, las consecuencias que podría acarrear esto? No, no lo hiciste.

El poder alejarte y ver a tu hermano pudo contigo. Nunca te has detenido a pensar, siempre te dejas llevar por tus impulsos y así ha pasado. Estás muerto.

Pude ver como nada más cruzar la frontera te fallaron las fuerzas y te desplomaste en el suelo, como intentaste arrastrarte hasta tu hermano, en vano. Tuve que ver cómo te consumías en segundos y yo no podía hacer nada.

¿Sabes cómo es esa angustia al ver como a un ser querido se le escapa la vida? Seguro que sí.

Recuerdo a aquel rey, le tenías bastante afecto, el viejo Fritz solías llamarle. Él también presenció la ejecución de su amante pero en ese caso ninguno de los dos deseaba la muerte, sin embargo tú... No miraste por mí.

Sonará egoísta pero es la verdad. Ahora estoy hablándole a tus restos en vez de a ti, todo por no escucharme aquel día.

Te había salvado de una muerte segura y podríamos haber vivido juntos por mucho tiempo pero no, te fuiste, como ella. Las dos personas que más me han importado a lo largo de mi existencia están muertas.

Seguro que te acuerdas, te hablé tantas veces de aquella muchacha que apostaría una botella de vodka a que te sabías de memoria su historia. Anastasia Nikoláyevna Románova o como la solía llamar yo, Nastia. Fue como mi hija, aquella que nunca tuve ni podré tener pero la traté como si lo fuese.

Erais iguales, nunca mirabais el lado negativo, os daba igual la consecuencia si el resultado era el que queríais: vivir felices. Y ella lo consiguió conmigo, nos escapábamos del Palacio del Invierno sin el permiso de su padre, el zar Nicolás II, o la compraba dulces sin su consentimiento. La llevaba al bosque y allí nos tirábamos las horas muertas como hacía contigo.

Me recordabas tanto a ella… ¿Fuiste tú también dichoso conmigo?

Siempre has sido un verdadero rompecabezas y me gustan los retos y por eso supe que lo nuestro no sería fácil pero no te dejaría escapar así de rápido. Tardé cuarenta y dos años en conseguir lo que quería, en conseguir que no huyeses de mí y que me mostrases afecto.

¿Sabes lo feliz que me hizo la primera vez que no me rechazaste?

Contigo supe que estaba completo sin embargo, en el momento en el que te fuiste, un enorme vacío se ha quedado en mi interior y sé que nunca nadie conseguirá llenarlo porque, Gilbert, ya lyublyu tebya.

Me oíste demasiadas veces decírtelo pero tú no me escuchabas o si lo hacías era como si no lo hubieses hecho. Todos los días te lo repetía, cuando estábamos de noche en mi habitación o antes de que llegasen los Bálticos al comedor, daba igual, tú nunca me respondías y supe que tarde o temprano lo harías.

Ojalá te hubiese podido escuchar decírmelo, últimamente no eras el mismo, no te quejabas tanto y hacías lo que te pedía sin rechistar pero tu orgullo, ése que te mantuvo a flote durante todo este tiempo y consiguió enfrentarse a mí, te lo impedía.

Nunca más podremos hablar, ni te meterás conmigo como hacías todos los días, tampoco podremos quedarnos a solas sin que mi hermana nos estuviese vigilando o discutir qué es mejor si tu mejunje o mi aguachirri, obviamente es el mío y lo sabes, da? Hace poco observé cambios en las botellas, te lo tenías bien callado, krolik.

Me recordabas a esos animalillos, parecías tan indefenso e ignorante cuando te observaba durmiendo... Me quedaba las horas muertas contemplándote, esperando a que despertases y pudiese ver tus ojos.

Bueno ya no los veré, infundían respeto, te llenaban de seguridad y poder.

Gilbert, me he vuelto a quedar solo tengo miedo y no sé si podré y aunque eso no tiene mucha lógica ya que soy un país y no puedo morir hasta que no desaparezca como tal y por eso envidio a los humanos, no tienen que ver cómo van cayendo sus seres queridos… Las dos veces que me he enamorado de alguien me lo han arrebatado, ¿significa eso que voy a estar siempre solo?

Yo creo que sí y no tiene solución. Además, erais los únicos que me comprendíais… Toda mi infancia viví de un lado a otro siendo perseguido por las naciones poderosas de aquella época y tú eras una de ellas. Después conseguí fortalecerme hasta llegar a ser un imperio y ahora soy… un monstruo Gilbert, me he convertido en una máquina de matar y lo sufriste en tus propias carnes con mis torturas.

No sabes la de veces que me he ido, sin que te enterases, a ahogar mis penas con el vodka. La de veces que me he arrepentido por haberte hecho daño, yo no quería pero estaba obligado y ya sabes que a nosotros, los representantes de los países, nos toca hacer también los trabajos sucios. A ti te tocó por ejemplo con los judíos en los campos de concentración y a mí me tocó… me tocaste tú. Lo siento, izvinite Gil.

_Aquel chico rubio ceniza se puso de pie colocándose el largo abrigo negro militar al igual que la gorra del mismo color y con una mirada desencajada al borde de las lágrimas contemplaba la urna que tenía entre las manos. En una placa plateada rezaba: Gilbert Beilschmidt, 9 de noviembre de 1989. _

_Cerró los ojos durante un instante que se le hizo eterno y abrió el contenedor dejando que algunas cenizas se las llevara el viento. Las miró, eso era lo único que quedaba del prusiano, polvo. Toda su persona se había convertido en esa sustancia, en algo que no valía la pena pero el soviético sabía que lo más importante del albino estaría dentro de él y en su memoria. Sin darle más vueltas alzó la urna en alto y las corrientes de aire se encargaron de esparcirlas por el cielo._

_ Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para observar cómo desaparecían y guardar la urna cuando notó algo frío. Lo sacó y aquel extraño objeto resultó ser dolorosamente familiar. Una cruz de hierro negra. Jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos, acarició los bordes recordando a cada movimiento al antiguo portador del colgante._

—Gilbert… _—un leve movimiento proveniente de su bufanda roja le sacó de sus pensamiento_s—. Oh, Gilbird —_le cogió con cuidado haciendo con sus manos un cuenco y volvió a levantar la vista mientras le acariciaba la cabeza_—. Ahora es libre como siempre quiso y tú también lo puedes ser —_le dio un empujoncito para que aletease pero el pájaro no hizo ningún ademán de moverse_—. ¿No quieres? Sabes que si te quedas conmigo te cuidaré lo mejor que pueda y tu dueño estaría orgulloso aunque no lo admitiese, da? _—el animalillo pío y eso le pareció al chico ser un visto bueno._

_ Echó un último vistazo y, llevándose una mano a la gorra militar, se despidió de lo que antes había sido su mejor amigo, aquél que había sido el único en aguantarle todo._

—Fue un placer conocerte, camarada —_Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo, perdiéndose entre la nieve, convirtiéndose en una simple y solitaria mancha negra rodeada de blanco_—. Nunca te olvidaré, Gilbert.

* * *

_Da (да) = _**Sí**

_Ya lyublyu tebya (я люблю тебя) = _**Te quiero**

_Krolik (кролик) _**= Conejito**

_Izvinite (извините) = _**Lo siento**

**Ahora aguardo impacientemente una nube de tomatazos por haber escrito esto. También se admiten camiones y fruterías llenitos de verduras para que me los tiréis a la cara. En serio, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, si es posible, y espero volver pronto con un nuevo fic y que sea más optimista. Los reviews me dan de comer.**

** ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta otra!**


End file.
